Forever
by J-Pop-addict
Summary: A one-shot I thought of singing the last line of "Love Chronicle" By Changin' My Life. I don't own SC/Changin' My Life/ FMWS/Love Chronicle. **Not a song-fic.


**~Forever~**

Ikuto waited in annoyance for Amu to get out of the shower and let him in. 'Damn it... it's too cold for me to be waiting for her outside,' he cursed in his mind. Right on cue, Amu walked out of the bathroom and her eyes widened as she realized that not only was Ikuto waiting for her, she was only in a towel!

"W-w-what are y-you doing _here_?" she stammered after opening the door slightly and covering herself with the curtain. Ikuto mentally snorted. What was there to even cover? Keeping his expression blank, Ikuto shrugged.

"Nothing really, just wanted to drop by."

"W-well, just wait here!" Amu rushed back into the bathroom, grabbing the pajamas she had set out on her bed. Once she came out, she started freaking out when she saw _someone_ curled up on her bed.

"W-w-what are you doing in my bed?!"

"Ha~ your bed is nice and warm, Amu, besides, you forgot to shut and lock the balcony in your rush." He smirked at her growing blush. "You know, it's not safe to leave it unlocked, much less open."

"The only freak who could get onto my balcony is you!" she sat on her bed, trying to push him off. It only made him grab her wrists and pull her until she was eye-level with him, face inches away. There was an evil glint in his eyes as he licked his lips.

"That's exactly why it isn't safe, darling," he purred, holding her in place.

"You're such a hentai!" she pushed at his chest, only to be pulled closer.

"Do you ever get anything new to call me?" he closed his eyes. "And I haven't visited in a while…"

"Not if you act differently, and besides, why didn't you come back tomorrow if you knew I was in the shower?" Ikuto's expression changed to serious.

"I have to tell you something important, though…"

"How important, Ikuto?"

"You won't be able to look at me the same way again if I tell you." Amu's blush deepened and she gasped, giving Ikuto a little glimmer of hope, thinking she'd figured it out on her own and he wouldn't have to tell her and…-

"You got a girl _pregnant?!" _she exclaimed. –And dashed his dreams. ((A/N: XD I just had to put that in there! By the way, if you're a new reader of mine, whenever there are two parentheses that means it's an A/N))

"No, I haven't done _that_ yet, Amu, I'm talking about… something else," he sighed. '_You are such a dense girl,'_ he thought. '_Why can't you notice my feelings already?'_

"Don't scare me like that, so what were you going to tell me?" Ikuto sighed a second time and locked his gaze with Amu's.

"Amu, you know how I always save you whenever you fall from a dizzying height, right?" feeling her nod, he continued. "At first I tried to keep my distance and keep each other at 'enemies' but I kept on seeing you and helping you and saving your life and got closer to you, I couldn't think about anything except whether I was sane or not. That one day, when you were getting people to come to Utau's concert, I came really close to kissing you, when I stopped myself and started teasing you about your blush. I don't understand this at all, I can't figure out this feeling, but I know it's just going to get stronger."

"I-Ikuto…" Amu's eyes softened.

"I've always felt the urge to be by your side and protect you no matter what happens, I'm not sure if it's the brother-sister love I feel with Utau or the love-love feeling you and Tadase share, that's why… I hope you'll let me feel this way about you, 'cause I know it'll never go away, it will always be getting stronger _forever_." Amu immediately started giggling.

"Do all girls start laughing when she hears a confession, or is it just you?"

"I'm sorry, but I just never knew you could be so… straight-forward, I'm pretty impressed."

"I'd be tempted to continue arguing, but I'm pretty content right now, a nice, warm bed and cuddling with you doesn't happen very often."

"So tell me, Ikuto, are you saying that you _love_ me?"

"Yes, just stop grinning like that."

"Only if you'll say it once more, then, I'll do anything you want, as long as it's not perverted."

"Okay, okay I… love you, happy?" Amu smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Very, very happy!"

"As long as you're happy, I'll do anything for you," he kissed her cheek. "_Forever."_


End file.
